Forum:2009-05-01 (Friday)
Discussion for Category:Page-by-Page The Foglios are really piling on the excuses for Gil and Agatha to be mad at each other, aren't they? Much more of this and they might not even get back to Tarvek before they lose it completely and start making out. --Tatter D 19:07, 1 May 2009 (UTC) : Oh my, yes. Imagine some of the others loose in the castle walking in on that... von Pinn ("I teach restraint), Othar, Zeetha, Theo and Sleipnir... or even just the castle commenting on it.... *grins* : But I have to admit, by now I´m almost beginning to pity Zola. She´s not just beaten, she is utterly destroyed, she´s at the mercy of the woman whose place she tried to usurp and the one man who had to die for her evil master plan to succeed, and she´s just learned that "her only friend" is in fact one of her worst enemies... poor thing. -Sir Chaos 22:10, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :: Just remember: she's an actress. -- that old bearded guy 03:42, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :: Just remember how cheerfully she shot people earlier today. --NoSanninWa 06:19, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::: I remember that. But, as for her being an actress... Gil knows her fairly well, and he seems convinced she´s not faking it. As for her shooting people... she was being in character as a Heterodyne - although only a poor imitation of the old Heterodynes´ cheerful insanity (remember, Agatha, Bill and Barry are the exceptions). Also, remember, I wrote "almost beginning to pity Zola" -Sir Chaos 10:25, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :: The amazing thing to me is that Zola is still willing to try to invoke Gil as her protector (with the sobbing) despite the fact that she said earlier that he'd have to die, before she realized who he was. She's fast-- she'll have put all that together, noted that he was still willing to help her after her gaffe, and estimated whether his support was still of value. The one I pity is Gil. He's really too nice a guy for all this. Sure, he could go all "madboy" on Wooster, or when facing down the Knights of Jove, but he's way over his head in this arena. Nekokami 17:36, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Your underestimating him. Besides he's underfoot, other than that his position is pretty good. He's saved her town and fixed her castle. Agatha is out of line. She just has the upper hand (and death ray) at the moment. ::: Gil has been trained and tested by his father. He tends to use his temper rather than lose it. He also tends to keep the big picture and big purpose in mind. He seems weak because he's trying to accomplish complicated goals. Let's see what happens. Rej Maddog 18:52, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::: I don't know about Zola's sincerity right now... while it seems pretty genuine, well... I think this comichttp://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20090406pretty much speaks for itself. While I think the knowledge that Gil is to meet his death at her hands in order for her plan's success would be upsetting, she is an actress after all. The odds that we're underestimating her once again strike me as fairly good. Gil believing her doesn't seem quite good enough here... after all, she had him fooled with that whole "party" shtick. Lady Felidae 16:03, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Just a thought here... we see Gil is angry - but is he angry at Agatha for reducing Zola to tears? Or is he angry at Zola, because he thinks she is faking the tears and anguish thing? -Sir Chaos 20:08, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Errr.... Has anyone noticed that we see Agatha's Death Ray in her hand at the beginning of the page, but that by the end of the page (right after Prof. Diaz is standing behind her) her hands are mysteriously free? Should we be worried? --Cantabrian 09:29, 9 May 2009 (UTC)